A New Improved 'Hey it's Fans Day!' Every Sunday on IBC-13
January 17, 2016 Nadine Lustre and Yassi Presman are out, Janella Salvador is in as the new female host of Hey it's Fans Day! (courtesy of IBC-13). A new faces of superstars awaits in IBC-13's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! relaunching today every Sunday from 11:30 a.m. to 2 p.m. Gone is the absence of the pioneer female host Nadine Lustre (since she left of August 2, 2016 for her primetime teleserye of ABS-CBN, On the Wings of Love also starring James who continue to host and perform in Hey it's Fans Day! since March 2, 2014 instead) and the female co-host Yassi Pressman (since she left last week, January 10, 2016 as she transfer to TV5) are departured. Instead, in August 9, 2015, the new female host is the Asia's Pop Sweetheart Janella Salvador (from being her co-host and performer beginning March 2, 2014) will join the main host of Hey it's Fans Day! including the Pop Heartthrob James Reid and the R&B-Pop Heartthrob Young JV (since March 2, 2014) as they dominate the Sunday noontime variety show. Only three Viva artists are Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome, Bret Jackson and their singing champions Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug, singers David Archuleta, Alyssa Angeles and Miguel Aguila, along with their young stars of IBC including Marlo Mortel, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Gabbi Garcia, Rico dela Paz, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Kristofer Martin, Kristel Fulgar, Francis Magundayao, Michelle Vito, Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Alexandra Macanan, Sofia Andres, Kobe Paras, Elisse Joson, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Piero Vergara, Inah Estrada, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Jerome Ponce, Eugene Herrera, Yna Uy, Renz Valerio, Belinda Mariano, BJ Forbes, Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia are only retained plus they added to their young talents of Secarats including Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas and Stephanie Bangcot are came from the now-defunct TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) on PTV-4 (from April 19 to August 9, 2015) plus the newly-added Secarats talent Harold Rementilla. They joined together for the very own Secarats talent by the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza. Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers are also retained the dance numbers. This means that Hey it's Fans Day! veer away from the usual format (since March 2, 2014) by focus and adpot the newly-reformatted version 2.0 with a more lighter approach, continues to targeting the younger demographic for kids, teens and young adults through their mix of high-energy performances and top-notch studio sets. More importantly, the variety show with the concert-based format will boost the teen viewership and targeted at our young viewers of IBC-13. The report also stated that the show will now feature a mix of regular and semi-regular artists that would appear every Sunday. The newly-reformatted Hey it's Fans Day! was one of only several changes instituted by IBC-13 as preparation for its upcoming 56th anniversary. By the time, the show celebrated on its 2nd year anniversary since March 2 and airing on March 6. According to the newly-revamped IBC Entertainment TV head Wilma Galvante who appoined in October 2015, the change of format for Hey it's Fans Day! was a result of IBC-13’s ever-changing star-studded demographic every Sunday, which means that the performances of IBC-13’s contract artists would dominate the show. While some older viewers may still be loyal to IBC-13, the station is also still known for borrowing some talents and attracting a large amount of younger followers, most of whom grew up in the social media age. The continued dominance of two-way battle behind ABS-CBN’s long-running musical variety show ASAP and GMA's comedy variety show Sunday PinaSaya as the Sunday noontime habit buffs it their game-changing that Hey it's Fans Day! needed a makeover. It also had the pluggings for the network's new shows of IBC-13. With the relaunch, IBC-13 and Secarats will introduce the new segment that will showcase their talents in singing, dancing, acting, hosting and modeling entitled Team Secarats, joing the ranks of the popular segments of Hey it's Fans Day! namely Homegrown Rhythms, Rated Janella (relaunching next week, January 24), Singing Superstar, Danze Revolution, Chill Hangout, Full Fanatic, SuperSayaw and Karaokekada. Aside from that, IBC-13 continue to air the weekend broadcast of the PBA games every Saturday 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday 3 to 7 p.m. as they targeted our male viewers. 'Battle of Sunday noontime shows' *''ASAP'' (Martin Nievera, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Gary Valenciano) (ABS-CBN) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (James Reid, Young JV, Janella Salvador) (IBC) *''Sunday PinaSaya'' (Dingdong Dantes, Marian Rivera, Ai Ai de las Alas, Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola) (GMA) *''Happy Truck ng Bayan'' (Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs) (TV5) *''Kwarta o Kahon'' (Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper) (RPN)